Ichimaru A Bleach Fanfic
by Devils-Angel1994
Summary: Special Thanks to Chris, whom without a large part of this story wouldnt of been created, Love you soo much babe xx Thank you all For letting me use your Custom Characters alongside Miki my very own creation xx
1. Chapter 1

**Best Bleach Custom Characters Fan Fiction  
BY: Miki Hiramatsu, Kyo Ichimaru and Damasu Ichimaru**

A eerier silence loomed over Kara Kura town, there wasn't a soul in sight, no shinigami, Human, Spirit or Hollow, though the sun was shining on the hot summer day, normally the sound of children laughing and playing could be heard travelling from the parks and the streets, the honking of impatient drivers car horns as they made there way though the town, but today, nothing, not even the familiar sound of the birds song as they went about their daily activities.

**However all was not the same in the soul society as a battle that seemed like a war was waged between family members, the loud crash as swords met and the sound of battle cries could be heard from miles off, but no one dared to come near the Ichimarus fierce battle. The oldest member, Gin, stood proud on one side, towering over his young son Damasu as his siblings, Becca and Kyo, stood on the other side, Becca had taken to glaring at him whilst kyo griped Tenro, his Zanpakuto tightly with both hands, stood behind them, with a amused grin upon her face was Miki, a Ichimaru by marriage, though looking at her she seemed way to young to be married, she stood behind her husband, Kyo, apparently enjoying the free show.  
"You really want to do this…then lets go already!" Kyo had gotten impatient, as usually, and charged towards his older bother bringing his sword down onto him, but he was too slow, his sword met with Gins as the ex-Captain grinned at him **

"**Nice try, but do you honestly think you'll beat me with foolish tricks like that!!"**

**Kyo grinned a little and pushed Gin backwards "Worth a try Older brother" He grinned and started letting his ****Reatsu flow out of his body, Pushing Gin back a little. ****Damasu took a step forwards with his hand on his Zanpakuto, Gin shook his head**

**"Don't Interfere" Gin grinned the grin spreading from cheek to cheek as he pushed back against Kyo**

**Miki smiled and stepped forwards her Reiatsu almost crushing, Damasu stopped in his tracks and unsheathed his sword gripping the hilt tightly and ran at Miki, Miki just stood and grinned waiting for Damasu to approach her once he did she put one hand on his forehead and pushed back without trying and Damasu flew backwards. Her grin widened as Becca turned to her, her eyes wide.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked watching Damasu slowly get to his feet  
"Dunno…Magic?!" She smiled brightly taking off towards Gin and Kyo, obviously showing off, Becca sighed and shook her head at Mikis Cockiness.**

**.....TO BE CONTINUED....**


	2. Chapter 2

The air had grew cold around the area, Gin stood still looking around

"So Kyoshiro, Its came to do this has it?" Gin kept his smug smile on his face as Kyo lunged at him. Kyo turned around in time to see Damasu fly past him and crash along the ground and Miki appear next to him; he turned back round moments too late,

"Shoot to Kill Shinso."

Gins blade extended and Kyo closed his eyes knowing he would never have enough time to block it but he turned around the blade was heading for Becca, Kyo cursed silently to himself and used shunpo appearing in front of Becca blocking Gins sword.

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing, I'm your opponent not Becca!" Kyo growled and pushed Gin's blade so he had to retract it, he lunged at Gin eyes blazing.

"You're not fit to be an Ichimaru!" Kyo shouted He landed in front of Gin and swung his blade at his neck but Gin blocked with relative ease,

"Now, now brother come don't be like that." Gin pushed him back and held his middle finger of his right hand out.

"Hado 90." Gin Grinned as Kyos eyes widened "Kurohitsugi" Kyo used shunpo to get away from Gin, again, he was to late he got trapped within the spell which created a box around him.

"W…ithout an incantation? It ca...n't be I've underestimated him." Kyo thought, he sighed as the black/purple spears pierced him from each and every side when the box that surrounded him disappeared he slumped to the ground his Zanpakuto out of reach, he looked around himself

"Sh...it! I guess...your just to strong Gin!" Kyo looked at Miki and winked, Miki looked down and nodded there was some kind of communication going on between them.

Gin looked around and saw Miki walk up to him, Miki seemed to have changed since Gin trapped Kyo in the kido no longer happy she was angry; and Miki angry was not a good thing.

"Gin, what the hell have you done?!!" She hissed, anger like poison on her tounge

Gin snarled at Miki, his smile momentarily lost.

"Aizen-Sama won't be very happy with you Miki." As Gins smiled faded Miki's came back she spat on the ground and grinned at Gin.

"Aizen-Sama?...Can… go… to… _fuck_!"

She pulled out her dagger and pushed Gin backwards sending him flying across the dirt, she appeared beside him and grinned giggling a little she lent her face in close to him "Bo!...Ichi-Chan!"

She kicked him sharply in the side sending him flying again, Gin back flipped and landed on his feet seemingly unhurt and still smiling.

"As I would expect from you Miki, come on you know you don't want to fight me, come back to Las Notches leave these for use of a better word, losers, here and come with me, we can avoid this if you do it I'll let Kyo and Becca live"

Miki grinned and spoke, a cocky tone to her voice, she had her mind made up before he'd even asked the question.

"Ichi-Chan you know better than to try bribe me, I'd rather be killed than go back to that hell hole _and_ we both know your not strong enough to kill anyone of us."

Kyo looked at Becca, Becca looked at Damasu and Miki and Gin were staring at each other, a deadly yet mysterious glint in Mikis eyes, told everyone, that she was far from finished.

Gin and Miki stood still staring at each other hate shone in the whites of their eyes, suddenly they sprung into life, Gin took of towards Miki who pushed off the ground and launched towards him.

Kyo slowly stood up still shaky from Gin's attack, he walked forwards picking up his Zanpakuto and leaning on it his breathing heavy "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath, as he felt his head spin from the attack, he shook it off just in time to stumble out of the way of a incoming Cero that just skimmed his ear, he turned around to see Damasu had summoned Menos-Grande to help him fight, Kyo sighed and heaved his Zanpakuto out of the dirt, "Can you see I'm hurt pipsqueak?"

Using shunpo Kyo kicked for Damasus' back but the young Ichimaru caught his foot before he could. "Ohh Crap!" Shouted Kyo as Damasu threw him along the ground, Kyo stopped himself going any further, he put a hand at the top of his head,

"I'd rather not do this but I guess it cant be helped" He muttered to him self as a yellow green like glow appeared at his hand, he dragged it over his face and a mask magically appeared, there was a green wavy line going from the top right of the mask to the bottom left of the other side and a blue one going from the top left to the bottom right to create an -X- In the middle. Kyos eyes had also changed the white of his eyes where now black and his iris' a dark Green colour, he made a noise that sounded very much like a growl.

"I'm sorry about this Damasu." Kyo lunged at Damasu his speed greatly increased, Kyo kicked Damasu on the chest pushing the small boy back a few feet Kyo pulled his other foot up and kicked Damasu on the chin sending him flying upwards he appeared above Damasu and punched him down towards the ground, leaving a creator in the ground where he landed.

Becca stood watching the fighting, wincing as Damasu hit the ground, she looked up and grinned and Kyo, then looked back down and sighed "I'm not much help here am I?" She muttered to herself and turned around intending on leaving the others in battle, as she turned her face paled and her eyes widened as she found herself facing two Arrancar Standing in front of her

"Ahh damn I spoke to soon!!" She sighed, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.


End file.
